fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC50
is the 50th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the final part of "Hades Sanctuary Arc". In this episode after the Gonzo☆Precures' death and then their rebirths. Synopsis At the beginning of the final episode after the Gonzo☆Precures' death and the final battle against Hades, thanks to the last sacrifice of Moka who allowed to defeat Hades who becomes again now Issa and freed the evil forces, the world will be saved and most of the characters died like Joshua Christopher, Jo and Kokoa Shuzen, except the Gonzo☆Precures because they becomes constellations after their sacrifices and deaths. Mana is very sad and depressed since Moka's death, and Tsukune also, for he loved Moka. But Mana was not the only one, Rikka, Makoto, Alice, Aguri, and other friends of Gonzo☆Precures are also saddened about their deaths. At night, Mana kept looking in the night sky where there an Andromeda constellation, reminds her unceasingly of Moka, Mana began crying silently, she clenched her teeth and called her an idiot. The next day, Kokoa reunited with her father Issa had learned that her half-older sister Moka is die sacrificing for saving his life and the world, Issa remembers that as Hades, he was defeated by his own daughter and becoming good again, Kokoa is saddened about Moka's death, her father consoled her. Regina in the mountains was sad too whereas she was aware of the fate of the Precures, she realized that her friends were depressed for the sacrifices of the Gonzo☆Precures. However, she had the ability to resurrected of the deceased Precures, but first she must wait for the night to perform the ritual of resurrection, and that the five constellations those of Andromeda, Cygnus, the Pegasus, the Dragon and so the Phoenix will appears in the night sky. At night, where the five constellations are appeared in the starry sky somewhere in Olympus Island, where Mana, Rikka Makoto Alice and Aguri in the different places, while other friends are concerned about other things because they were not aware of their rebirths. Regina then starts performed the resurrection ritual, she raised her Miracle Dragon Glaive and she dancing, a light seal appears on the ground, and in the sky, five constellations begins to shine. Mana, Rikka, Makoto, Alice and Aguri are surprised to looking this. At this time, Moka appears in the sky in front of Mana in the port, while Rosette appears in the sky in front of Rikka in the beach, Esther appears in the sky in front of Makoto in the valley, Juliet appears in the sky in front of Aguri in the forest, and Meg appears in the sky in front of Alice in the flower field. They are cried happily to reunite with their respective partners, later when the Doki Doki! Precures and the Gonzo☆Precures reunited with their respective friends, they are very happy and crying, and sometimes a little comical. The Dragon Queens, Leviathan, Bahamut and Jörmungandr are resurrected, and they lives as their human forms. Syrup walks through the air. We learn in last scene of the last episode, where Kurumu Kurono, Moka's friend is in the snowy forest being thought of her, when Miyuki, her new partner, had announce to her that Regina had find another PreCloth and she told her that Kurumu is the next Precure, then she go with Miyuki to find Regina. Major Events ・ The Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! ended with "Hades Sanctuary Arc", mark the sequel of Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! to take its initial timeslot. ・ Moka is reunited with Kokoa and their father Issa. ・ Gonzo☆Precures are resurrected and reunited with their respective friends. ・Jo, Meg's lover is was resurrected and reunited with Meg, Amy and Sei. ・ The Dragon Queens, Leviathan, Bahamut and Jörmungandr, and their mascot Syrup have been resurrected, and becoming good again. ・ It was revelead that Regina can resurrected the deceased Precures. ・ It was revelead in the last scene where Kurumu will be the next Precure, after Regina had find the PreCloth which represented Orion constellation. ・ It was revealed that Kurumu's new partner was Miyuki Hoshizora / Cure Happy. Trivia ・ However, despite the emotional meetings, two scenes of meeting was comical like when Jo slapped to Meg blamed to her, to be disappeared without a word and then she kisses her. When Rosette was resurrected by Regina and reunited with her friends. At the time that Rosette had almost kissing Chrno, her younger brother Joshua had punched her in the face, because he was aware that Rosette is sacrified during the final battle against Leviathan, then she and Joshua will brawling. ・ Hades is the only to be freed from evil forces and becoming Issa again, because once possessed by evil forces it was impossible to be released, but only until their death. Characters Cures ・ Moka Akashiya / Cure Andromeda ・ Rosette Christopher / Cure Cygnus ・ Esther Blanchett / Cure Pegasus ・ Meg / Cure Phoenix ・ Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Draco ・ Mana Aida / Cure Heart ・ Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond ・ Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta ・ Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword ・ Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace ・ Jo Carpenter / Cure Leo Minor ・ Azmaria Hendric / Cure Lupus Mascots ・ Mysterious Bat / Batty ・ Sharuru ・ Raquel ・ Lance ・ Dabyi ・ Ai Secondary Characters ・ Regina ・ Miyuki Hoshizora (Cameo only) ・ Abel Nightroard ・ Cain Nightroad ・ Seth Nightroard ・ Ion Fortuna ・ Kurumu Kurono ・ Yukari Sendo ・ Mizore Shirayuki ・ Tsukune Aono ・ Ruby Tojo ・ Ginei Morioka ・ Kokoa Shuzen ・ Issa Shuzen ・ Joshua Christopher ・ Satella Harvenheit ・ Florette / Fiore Harvenheit ・ Chrno ・ Leviathan ・ Bahamut ・ Jörmungandr ・ Syrup ・ Sei ・ Amy ・ Romeo Candore Van de Montague ・ Tybalt ・ Antonio ・ Cordelia ・ Curio ・ Francisco Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:Hades Sanctuary Arc Category:User: Cure Salamander